This invention relates to a sound reproduction generally, and particularly to a loudspeaker cluster comprising a plurality of splay angle adjustable loudspeaker cabinets, a device for assemblying, hanging or stacking the loudspeaker cabinets, and an apparatus for adjusting splay angle between the loudspeaker cabinets whereby a precise directional characteristic pattern of sound from various speaker cabinets can be produced.